


The Throne

by jynx



Series: Bonded [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex, consort!kili, fili likes teasing kili, i'm too tired to come up with clever tags, kili is not so pleased with the teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throne sex. Do I really need to say more? If so, please read the tags. PWP. Total unrepentant PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Throne

Fili slumped against the back of the throne, rubbing his aching head and closing his eyes, as the last elven dignitary left the throne room. Representatives from Lorien, Rivendell, and Mirkwood had all come to pay their respects to the new King and Consort of Erebor, as had the men from various kingdoms and dwarves from the other six kingdoms. The problem, though, was the elves.

They had come for the formal crowning of Kili as Fili’s Consort and were staying for the two-week long feasts and celebrations. It wasn’t just merrymaking, though, but also a large amount of negotiation. Kili had taken one look at the elves and fled the moment he could, holing up somewhere in Erebor that Fili hadn’t been able to find. Fili hadn’t seen him since the crowning, being kept far too busy with the elves and men and other dwarves to track down his errant brother. The bond told him his brother was well, deep in the stone, and generally happy to be left alone.

The elves were being, well, elves. Fili had no problem with the river elves, or the Lorien elves, but the wood elves were treading on his last nerve. They were demanding this trade right and that land grant. Fili was loathe to give them anything, especially after what had happened to them at Thranduil’s hands, but the other elves played at mediation and had found a happy medium between Erebor and Mirkwood. It was tedious and frustrating and Fili wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Kili and ignore the world.

Fili jerked, startled, as he felt hands lifting the heavy gold crown off his head.

“I should be offended,” Kili said with a smile as Fili opened his eyes. “You didn’t even realize I was here.”

Fili looked over at the guards in the room and nodded towards the door, dismissing them from the throne room. They hesitated for a moment before complying. Kili watched them go, idly twirling the crown around a finger. Once the heavy doors closed, Kili placed the crown on his own head and straddled Fili’s lap. Fili smiled, his hands going to Kili’s hips to help balance him better.

“You look good in my crown,” Fili said.

“I look good in anything,” Kili said with a haughty look.

“You’re ridiculous,” Fili said fondly, tugging Kili in for a kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

“I don’t like elves,” Kili said as he leaned into Fili. “I didn’t mean to abandon you to them but I wouldn’t have been of much use, too busy glaring at all of them.”

Fili shifted, pulling Kili so they both sat reasonably comfortably on the throne together. “I don’t care about that,” he said, tucking some of Kili’s hair behind his ear. “I’m just happy to see you.”

Kili leaned in, kissing Fili softly. “I’m happy to see you too.”

“The elves are leaving,” Fili said. “Everyone’s leaving.”

“I had heard that rumor,” Kili said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. “So everything gets to go back to normal?”

“Everything,” Fili grinned.

“You know,” Kili said. “You still owe me for all the time you ignored me.”

“You’ve been avoiding me this time,” Fili said, pulling Kili close and nuzzling him. “I’m glad for the bond. It let me know you were okay.”

“More than happy to be away from all the politics that made you so frustrated,” Kili said as he finger combed Fili’s hair. “We have some time to make up for and an entire room at our disposal right now.”

Fili arched an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious.”

“Can’t I?” Kili asked. “I’ve missed you. I want you. We’re all alone, there’s no reason to say no.”

“There are plenty of reasons to say no,” Fili said, pushing himself to his feet. Kili made himself more comfortable on the throne, slouching and spreading his legs with a smug smirk. “Kili,” Fili warned.

“Give me one good reason,” Kili said, the crown on his head tilted at a rakish angle. “One very good reason we shouldn’t have at right here.”

“Disrespect,” Fili said, straightening his clothes and avoiding looking at Kili.

“Not good enough,” Kili said, starting to loosen his belt. His tunic was slipping off his shoulder to bear his shirt.

Fili tried not to lick his lips. “Anyone could walk in,” he tried.

“No, see,” Kili laughed, “that’s what the guards outside are for. To stop anyone from disturbing you.”

Fili watched as the belt was undone and tossed to the floor, the tunic sliding down to pool around Kili’s elbows. His brother was smiling at him as his fingers plucked at the lacings of his breeches. “We don’t have anything,” he said at last.

Kili arched his hips, a hand sliding into his pocket and pulling out vial of clear oil. “Any other excuses?” he asked.

“You’re far too smug,” Fili said with a smile as he took the vial and tucked it his own pocket

“You going to bend me over this throne and show me how kingly you are?” Kili asked, his fingers undoing his lacings.

Fili laughed, stepping forward and taking the crown from Kili’s head. He reached up and set it on top of the throne. “You want me to bend you over it? Why not ride me, service me like a king ought to be?”

Kili grabbed Fili by the belt and dragged him down for a hungry kiss. “Why not both?” he asked.

“Durin forgive me,” Fili said with a smiled as Kili divested him of his belt and tunic quickly.

“At least our forefathers will get a good show,” Kili said, hands going up to pull Fili in for a kiss. He bit his lip teasingly, tugging. “Now give me one.”

“A show?” Fili asked, letting his tunic fall down his arms to the floor as Kili pulled his shirt out of his breeches. “You seem to be getting rid of all my clothes on your own.”

Kili shrugged, “I told you, I’ve missed you. You can owe me a show later.”

Fili pulled his shirt up and off, reaching out to divest Kili of his as well. “You look amazing, love,” he said.

“How do you want me?” Kili asked, reaching down with one hand to cup Fili through his pants. “You want me to ride you? You want to bend me over the arm?” He squeezed, smiling as Fili groaned. “Want to take me from behind so I come all over the throne? Just imagine the thoughts you’ll have, having to sit here day after day with the thought of what we got up to.”

“Fuck,” Fili panted, watching him hungrily. He reached out and pulled Kili to his feet, kissing him hungrily and pushing his brother’s breeches and braies down enough to wrap his hand around Kili’s cock. “You know I’m probably going to get hard one of these days at the worst time possible.”

Kili grabbed Fili’s shoulder for balance and nuzzled his jaw and beard. “That’s the plan.”

“I want you to ride me,” Fili said, rubbing his thumb over the head of Kili’s cock, smiling as his brother gasped against his cheek. “Think you can handle that?”

“Been asking for it, haven’t I?” Kili managed with a gasp..

Fili kissed him, switching positions with Kili and dropping back onto the throne. Kili licked his lips as he looked down at Fili and carefully kicked his boots off before shoving his pants completely off. Fili unlaced his pants, pulling his cock out and stroking himself as he watched. It didn’t take long before Kili was crawling into Fili’s lap, his hand replacing Fili’s as they kissed again.

“You’re never going to be able to keep a straight face again, brother,” Kili said against his lips.

“Straight faces are overrated,” Fili said, arching up into Kili’s hand. He reached into his pocket, fumbling out the vial of oil, and glared as Kili took it from him.

“Try me,” Kili said with a wicked look.

Fili stared at him for a moment before reaching back and sliding a finger into Kili. “You planned this,” he accused as he found Kili stretched and slick.

Kili set the vial on top of the throne and arched down on Fili’s finger. “Could tell, you know, when the meetings were all ending. You feel like this little bubble of relief and exhaustion and then absolute annoyance. The bond is really pretty handy.”

Fili shook his head, sliding in another finger and shallowly thrusting them in an out. “And what do I feel like right now?”

Kili bit his lip, his hands coming up to brace himself on Fili’s shoulders. “Wicked,” he gasped. “You’re all stubborn and wicked.” He groaned as Fili’s fingers found and massaged his prostate, head falling forward, eyes locking with Fili’s. “You’re going to tease me, aren’t you?”

“You’re the one who planned this,” Fili said, adding a third finger and working them slowly in and out of him. “Remember the last time I made you come like this?”

“Don’t you dare,” Kili tried to threaten, his voice breaking as Fili increased the pace of his fingers. 

“I think I want to see you come undone, just like this, and then I’m going to fuck you,” Fili said. "Think you'll be able to ride me after I've made you come? All shaky and needy because as good as my fingers are they're nothing to how my cock feels in you and that's what you need, isn't it?"

Kili gasped, rocking back hard on Fili's fingers, his head coming down to rest against Fili's, nose to nose as he panted. Fili watched his brother's eyes as he fucked him with his fingers, moving his free hand down to wrap around his own cock, stroking himself slowly as Kili bit his lip to keep his sounds quiet. The bond, normally a quiet hum in the back of his mind, burst into avid activity. He could feel the heat and burn, the clawing need, that Kili felt as his hips moved faster, the all-encompassing love and desire and fondness that was his brother, and the tiny tinge of annoyance that this was hardly going the way Kili had originally planned. Fili laughed softly, closing the bare centimetres between them and kissed his brother.

"So smug," Kili said, nipping Fili's lip.

Fili smiled and slid his fingers out of Kili ignoring the wordless protest, and reached up for the vial of oil and slicked his fingers before sliding four of them into his brother, the vial falling, corked, between Fili and the throne. Kili gasped loudly and dug his nails into Fili's shoulders. Fili's cock was thick and long, not quite four fingers thick but close, and he almost never stretched Kili to the point he was now. His brother was moaning, his own cock leaking precome against his stomach, as he thrust down on Fili's fingers desperately.

"You're so gorgeous like this, Kili," Fili murmured, his thumb rubbing against Kili's stretched hole. "Can you come for me, pretty?"

Kili moaned wordlessly, eyes fluttering closed as he freed one hand from his death grip on Fili's shoulder to wrap around his cock and stroke himself. Fili watched, licking his lips and settled his hand on Kili's hip, carefully tracing the dark runes of his mark. It didn’t take much more than a few strokes of Kili’s hand, and a well placed nudge of Fili’s fingers, before he was coming with a loud cry. Fili leaned back, letting Kili’s come paint both of their stomach, working his fingers slowly out of his brother. Kili moaned, leaning against him and trying to catch his breath.

“Gorgeous,” Fili said, nuzzling Kili affectionately. Kili tilted his head up for a kiss, the bond crackling in the back of Fili’s head with pleasure, as he complied. “You ready for more?”

Kili nipped Fili’s lip. “You’re cruel.”

“I’m hardly cruel,” Fili laughed, kissing him again. “I’m simply giving you what you asked of me, like any good bondmate.”

“Give me a second to catch my breath,” Kili said with a roll of his eyes.

Fili smiled, running his dry hand up and down Kili’s spine. “Take all the time you need,” he said.

“Love feeling you,” Kili said happily, nuzzling into Fili’s hair. His hands stroked up and down Fili’s chest, carding through chest hair and tweaking nipples as he went. Fili let Kili play, slumping a little further down in the throne, smiling up at Kili as he arched his hips teasingly.

“Love feeling you too, Kee, love being inside you even more,” Fili said.

“Oh that was subtle,” Kili said, scooting his hips closer. “You really want me to ride you?”

“I love watching you,” Fili said affectionately.

Kili reached down, fishing for the vial of oil. “You love everything about me,” he said.

“Of course I do,” Fili said, his hand moving to trace the ink on Kili’s hip again. “You’re everything.”

Kili found the vial and waved it at Fili. “You know how to flatter me,” he said. He kissed Fili and stood on shaky legs, leaning down and snagging his shirt and handing it to Fili. Fili wiped his fingers off and reached out to pull Kili onto his lap. Kili laughed and went easily, wrapping a hand around Fili’s cock and stroking him slowly. “I love it when you flatter me. Tell me more about me.”

Fili arched his hips into Kili’s hand with a groan. “You want me to tell you how much you mean to me?”

“Yeah,” Kili said, upending the vial of oil over Fili’s cock and his hand, slicking his brother up liberally. “Flatter me.”

Fili licked his lips, his hands sliding down to knead Kili’s ass. “You’re very talented,” he said, tipping his head back as if he was thinking hard. He could feel the expectation sitting heavy through the bond and couldn’t help tweaking his brother just a little. “You have fantastic aim.”

Kili’s eyes narrowed and he squeezed Fili tightly. “Fili,” he warned.

“You’re perfect,” Fili said, pulling Kili in for a kiss. “Everything about you is perfect. Even your temper is perfect.”

Kili nipped his lip, his hand slowly moving along Fili’s length. “I’m not perfect.”

“No, but I think you are,” Fili said. “Even when you’re annoying and being absolutely ridiculous you’re still perfect.”

Kili kissed him, letting go of Fili’s cock to brace himself on his shoulder. “I’d say keep going,” Kili said as he slowly impaled himself. “But you’re being incredibly sappy.”

Fili moved his hands to Kili’s hips, helping to steady him. “I love you,” he said. “Sappy is kind of a given.”

Kili sank down fully on him, pulling Fili in close for a hungry kiss. “Sappy is good. You feel good.”

Fili couldn’t help but buck his hips up, holding Kili steady. Kili groaned and braced his knees, letting his head fall against Fili’s and started to move, his eyes keeping contact with his brother’s. Fili watched him, watched the flush spread across Kili’s face, watched the way Kili’s mouth opened to gasp for air as he moved faster, watched as Kili’s head tipped back and exposed his throat to Fili. Restraining himself from leaning forward and kissing the bared skin was torture, but watching Kili’s thighs flex as he rode him, listening to the gasps and moans spilling from his lips was more than worth it.

“Mahal, Fili,” Kili groaned. “Touch me, please.”

Fili wrapped a hand around Kili’s neglected cock, his brother already hardening again, and rubbed his thumb over the slit. Kili’s hands tightened on Fili’s shoulders and he gasped, coming down harder on Fili’s cock than before. Fili stroked Kili slowly, his heart thudding in his chest, his entire world narrowing to Kili and the way he moved.

“Kili,” he moaned softly, feeling the pressure build at the base of his spine. 

“You, uh, you gonna come for me?” Kili asked, eyes half-lidded as he leaned forward to look at Fili. “Cuz I’m close, Fee, so close.”

Fili let go of Kili’s cock to grab his hips, holding his brother still before leaning up to kiss him. “Then come for me, make us both come,” Fili said against Kili’s lips as he thrust up. 

Kili gasped and rocked back against him, kissing Fili desperately as they moved faster, harder together, trying to keep as little distance between them as possible. It wasn’t too much longer before Fili came with a shout that was swallowed by Kili’s lips as he rode his brother through his orgasm. Fili slumped back against the throne, his hand wrapping around Kili and stroking him quickly to completion. Kili moaned and collapsed against Fili, panting for breath, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Love you,” Fili murmured, making a tired attempt at nuzzling Kili.

Kili hummed softly, seemingly perfectly content to stay where he was. The bond between the two of them was full of love and contentment, singing strong in the back of Fili’s mind. If this was what he had to look forward to for the rest of his life then he would be a happy and content man.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm pretty sure this finishes the whole series and everything. You want to see more, go prompt me at Tumblr (jynxwrites). I might write it. :D Cuz, well. Just because I'm out of ideas for these boys doesn't mean that there's nothing left to write.
> 
> \o/ Omg, fiiiiinished. Thank you all for reading and kudo-ing and all the comments. It's like an instant smile for the whole day when I get the little alerts from AO3. So, thank you~! **sprinkles love on everyone**


End file.
